Talk About the End
by Just another fan for life
Summary: Sam has secret's she's not telling the boys about. How will Danny react? What happens after Sam does something reckless in a fight? Will one secret be too big for Danny to handle? DXS before PP Rated T cause i'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**Talk About the End**

Sam has secret's she's not telling the boys about. How will Danny react? What happens after Sam does something reckless in a fight? Will one secret be too big for Danny to handle? DXS before PP

_Sam M. and Danny F., Romance & Comfort, R: T_

**Hey guys! Second official fan fic ever! You might recognize me from my Ben 10 fic, I'm taking a break from that fandom though because I really have no inspiration for it... Anyway... I'm excited! It's 3:34 a.m. right now and I'm typing this on my I-phone under notes so it will most likely suck but I couldn't sleep and this idea came to me while watching a movie and reading a different fanfic summary on here! Plz enjoy and it's only a one-shot so bear with me! I did see one of the lines in an old fanfic so I admit to stealing but it was used differently than here so yeah. This will also be a little over detailed and dramatic. I'm trying my hand at different types of writing styles! Good luck with getting through it and make sure to tell me what you think! I know it's short! Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

Government officials: Say it.

Me: No!

G.O.: Say it or else

Me: NO!

G.O.: Say it or we'll never let you leave!

Me: You'll never catch me alive coppers! *while laughing like a crazy person jumps out of seat and runs to door*

Dang it!

Locked.

G.O.: Did you really think we'd just leave it unlocked? You know what, don't answer that. Just say it!

Me: No

G.O.: Why not?

Me: Cuz! Then everybody will now I don't own Danny Phantom!

G.O.: HA! You said it! And yeah right like it was such a secret! Everybody knows Butch owns it!

Me: Then what the heck was the point of making me say it?

G.O.: Uhh... *sheepish expression*

Me: There was no point was there?

G.O.: Not really...

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

It was a beautiful night in Amity Park. Everything seemed perfect. Fifteen-year-old Sam Manson was hanging out with her two best friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. The ghost attacks had been constant lately and the ghost-fighting trio were getting sick of it. The ghost's weren't posing threats and they went home every night nearly unscathed but exhausted and annoyed. They never had time to themselves anymore. But Sam had a secret place at night that no one new she would go to. It was atop the hill on the border of Amity Park with a forest behind it, completely connected to nature. Sam would sneak out of her house most nights and run to the untouched beauty of which society forgot. She would stand at all hours of the night thinking or losing herself in the feeling. One night, tonight, her hopes of escaping alone were dashed, though, by one boy with a piercing blue gaze.

FLASHBACK

**Narrator's POV**

"Ugh," Sam groaned, after another night of restless ghost fighting, "time to escape!"

She changed from her tattered clothing quickly, not wanting to wait longer than necessary. She had to be careful, though, due to the fact that her parents were actually home that night. Though a rare occurrence, her parents did stay home every once and a while, mostly to wake Sam up early and try to convince her to dress girly or to give the butler a break.

The individualist never faltered from her dark clothing. Against popular belief she did not dress this way as a cry for attention but truly felt comfortable, although, going against fashion trends was a bonus. The girl with the amethyst eyes walked over to her dresser and pulled out a low cut, mid-drift, purple tank-top and a pair of black cotton shorts that stopped at mid thigh and lay comfortably on her slender hips. Otherwise known as low-rise, but she liked to explain it the other way, it sounds cooler. The next step in the process was to put her raven black hair, which she decided to grow out just past shoulder length, into a loose ponytail. Her thick swept-to-the-side bangs obligingly fell into place. She then proceeded to pick up an extremely old pair of beat-up flip-flops. She stopped for a moment and sat on her flouncy black duvet to stare at the shoes with a sad smile, remembering fondly the person who had given them to her, explaining the reason she still wore them. To everybody else who asked she wore them because age gave them character, to her age gave them memory. It was her first best friend, Rachel, who gave her the flip-flops and taught her about caring for others. Ever since that moment Sam has hated shallow people, especially since Rachel left.

She was so caught up in her reverie she didn't even hear the light, almost hesitant, tap on the window. The late night tapper decided, despite his better judgment, to phase through the wall. His, currently, glowing green gaze searched the room for the gothic girl. Finally his gaze rested on the individualist sitting quietly on her bed seemingly lost in thought. The boy in the black and white costume bearing his superhero symbol on his chest only looked out of place due to his snowy white hair. Otherwise the teen halfa fit perfectly in the dark decor of the room. The dark purple surrounding walls had black furniture against them. The majority of color was the purple and green accent items, school things, and pictures scattered among the room. Being on the other side of her bed facing her back the ghost boy, going by the alias of Danny Phantom, walked slowly over to his best friend so as not to startle her. _You don't scare Sam unless you want to get punched__,_ Danny thought. He began to remember the time his other best friend, Tucker, decided it would be funny to sneak up on the goth, subsequently getting a fist to the gut and stumbling over in pain. At that thought the half ghost couldn't help but chuckle.

Danny was then drawn back to the real world when Sam got up, still not realizing his arrival, and walked over to her window. She opened the window, which doubled as a door, to reveal a small balcony. Sam took a few steps onto the balcony and reached for the ivy vines growing on the side of her building. Danny, now comprehending what she was about to do, decided it was time to make himself known. So he did none other than cough.

The small noise was enough to catch Sam's attention now that she was done with her deep thinking, "Hey," Sam greeted, "Sorry, didn't realize you were here."

"S'okay," Danny assured, going over to stand next to Sam on her balcony, "I just didn't want to scare you,"

"Thanks," she gave him a small smile, "but can I ask what you're doing here, Danny Phantom,"

Danny looked at Sam wondering why she had called him by his full ghost name. Seeing the confusion on his face she pointed at his chest. He looked at her eyes, which were holding a hint of amusement, then tore his gaze away to follow where her finger pointed. He then realized he was still in ghost form and blushed. Danny felt the familiar blue ring form around his chest and separate, gliding over his body with ease, replacing the ghostly cold with a humanly warmth. He was once again the unpopular human boy, Danny Fenton, his blue eyes replacing the green, white hair jumping the spectrum to black, and reverting to the blue jeans and loose white t-shirt.

"You okay, Danny?" Sam joked, "You seem a little slower than usual,"

Danny laughed, "I'm pretty sure, just exhausted,"

"Well that's good," Sam feigned relief, "Now are you going to tell me what you're doing here so late or are you going to make me guess?"

"A guessing game sounds fun," Danny jeered.

"Danny..." Sam's voice held a warning, but her eyes still held the glimmer of amusement.

"Okay, okay," Danny held his hands up in mock surrender, his blue eyes laughing, "I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright. Skulker actually managed to hit you and you're clothes are all torn up so..."

The teen boy's voice trailed off as he came to notice what she was wearing now.

_Wow, that's a lot of skin_, Danny drooled, _She's beautiful! Look at her perfect skin, perfect body, and perfect curves... Woah, woah, woah... That is you're best friend you're checking out. But still..._

"Danny?" a light lilting voice called, snapping him back to attention.

_Jeez, it sounds so good when she says my name, with so much care in her voice_, Danny had to stop himself from moaning with a secret longing, "S-sorry Sam," he stuttered, "I just, um, so are you okay?"

Sam laughed lightly with satisfaction that her appearance drew such a reaction. _Snap out of it Sam. You like him but he doesn't like you snap out of it, now_. To stop her haywire thinking she answered, "I'm fine. I'll be sore in the morning is all. One lucky shot isn't gonna do me in,"

"Good," Danny replied, still trying to keep his mind and eyes where they should be, "You seemed like you were thinking about something earlier, do you wanna talk about it?"

Reminding her of what she was about to do before Danny arrived Sam quickly answered, "Oh no, really, I'm fine. It was nothing. No need to worry," she loved talking to Danny, especially when they were alone since that was such a rare occasion recently, but she really wanted to go see the full moon tonight. She couldn't miss it, she never has.

Danny caught on to the sudden mood change, "How come I don't believe you? You were sneaking out when I got here! Please Sam?" his eyes where begging her to confide in him, "You know you can tell me anything,"

"I know! Really, nothings wrong. You can go home," she rushed. Realizing to late what she'd done Sam caught the small trace of hurt he tried to hide.

"Sam, I know you better than that. If you don't want me around just say so," Danny's voice nearly broke.

Sam sighed. She was sunk, either Danny flies away hurt because of her or she misses her moon because of him. Reluctantly her brain brought forth a compromise, "Danny, I swear, sometimes you get on my last nerve," the agitation in Sam's voice caught Danny by surprise. As he was about to reply she stopped him and continued talking, "I was going out to my own secret spot. I go there almost every night to think,"

Sam braced herself for what was coming next, "What!" Danny exclaimed, "You could be hurt! I'm not there to protect you and you're not home! Even if I thought you were in danger I wouldn't know where to find you, are you crazy!" Danny, being the over-protective friend, said.

"First of all," Sam retorted, indignation flaring in her heart, "I am not crazy! Second, I can take care of myself, I'm not a child, Danny! Lastly," her voice softened at this point, trying to make him understand, "Sometimes I just need to get away from it all and think! It's the only thing I have that's mine and mine only,"

"You're putting yourself in danger Sam! You can't just think in you're room! That's yours!" Danny's resolve was weakening as he stared into her amethyst eyes. He always felt vulnerable under her gaze, like she was searching his soul. This was one argument he wasn't going to back down from, even if her beautiful eyes never left his blue ones, when it dealt with her safety it wasn't a game.

"It's not mine Danny! Nothing here is mine! It's all my parents. Ghost fighting is yours, Tuckers, and mine. Goth poetry is for all goths, vegetarianism is for all vegetarians. That place, at that time, with that feeling, is the only thing that is truly mine and mine alone," the young girl saw the resolve weaken only slightly in the piercing blue eyes of her secret crush. He cared too much when it came to her safety. Seeing that she could argue with him all night and not get anywhere she finally decided on the regrettable compromise, "Please just listen Danny! Why don't you and Tucker come with me tonight, just tonight, so I can show you how much I need this and how much it means to me,"

Danny kept strong for a whole extra minute before he cracked under her pleading gaze, "Ugh... Sam, sometimes you are just so stubborn," he squeezed his eyes closed and pinched the bridged of his nose in defeat. After a moment he opened his eyes again to find the gothic beauty's anxious gaze waiting for his reply, "Why do you want Tucker to go to? Since you don't even really want me there,"

Sam threw her arms around the defeated halfa with pleasure and thanked him profusely. Pulling back slightly she answered, "I was thinking since I'm already blowing the secret might as well show Tucker that nature isn't that bad. Plus I want to see his face when he realizes the sucky reception and internet connection he has when he gets there," an evil smile spread across her face.

Danny sighed and let out a chuckle despite himself. He looked down at the girl still wrapped in his embrace, she was at least 4 inches shorter than he, And fits perfectly in my arms, he thought. The warm feeling of having her in his arms spread as he found himself thinking, for the umpteenth time that day, what would be so wrong with telling her how he felt. There was the possibility that she didn't like him back, a strong one considering she had just broken up with the jerk that lied to her, but he didn't think that was what was truly holding him back. Was he was scared of, rejection? _Yes, but... I don't know. It's just so confusing._

Meanwhile Sam was having similar thoughts lying in her protector's strong yet comfortable arms. _I could just melt into his arms just like his eyes melt my heart. It feels like the time Gregor and I... I mean Elliot, was lying and told me everything I wanted to here. But Danny would never lie, never hurt me. But he doesn't like me. Also he does hurt me, even if he doesn't know it, every time he pines over Paulina The Shallow Witch or Valerie The Hunter. I'm so confused. Just gotta get over it, every moment I thought he was showing me he liked me, forget it_, Sam's rambling thoughts decided for her.

Danny felt Sam retreat from the hug and inwardly sighed in disappointment, "We should get going if we wanna have any time," Sam pointed out as she looked longingly out across the horizon.

"Let's get Tuck," Danny plainly said as he turned back into his alter ego and flew off with Sam in his arms.

END FLASHBACK

**Narrator's POV**

The trio were currently climbing the hill Sam likes to call Hideaway hill.

"Where are we going Sam? Why is it taking so long? Are we there yet?" Tucker hadn't stop asking questions the ever since Sam had punched his shoulder to wake him up. Now he was also trying to keep his ever-present red beret on his head and his ever present PDA in his hand, the wind causing difficulty.

Sam giggled lightly, surprising the carnivore, known as Tucker, to no end. He had expected a short quip saying that he couldn't handle nature or something. Sam seemed so calm and so... not Sam.

"Are you positive you're okay Sam?" Danny asked, worry etched into his face. He thought that he and Sam told each other everything. Now there was an entire other side he didn't know about.

Sam thought the care in his heart was sweet and a little over-bearing. Nothing could ruin the mood her secret place brings her, "Daniel Fenton, if you don't stop asking me if I'm okay I will punch you," the individualist serenely threatened.

Tucker burst into a fit of laughter.

"Not funny, Tuck," Danny seethed.

"It was a little funny," Sam chirped, "Don't worry, though, Tucker's time will come,"

"What? Why? Ugh," the techno geek groaned, knowing the whatever-it-was was inevitable, "Hey Sam? I've been fighting not to ask you this in fear of getting punched but, why are you wearing those clothes?"

"You complaining?" Sam laughed at the shocked expressions on the boy's faces. She never made jokes like that, women's appearance was a problem for the feminist to 'address' not joke about.

"No comment," Tucker quipped, "Mostly because both you and Danny would kill me,"

"Dude..." Danny warned.

"To answer you're question Tuck, I dress like this so I can feel the wind," Sam stopped before Danny could make a fool of himself.

Tucker, though, couldn't let it go, "Well I'm sure Danny boy's not complaining! Especially with the great view of your butt he has,"

"Tucker!" Danny screamed, blushing madly.

Sam simply laughed half-heartedly, she was thinking again. She was caught up in the anticipation of the long awaited slip of the day. Finally the trio of friends made it up to the top of the hill. Sam took great pleasure at just seeing the place, such a welcome sight.

Sam inhales deeply and runs out into the beautiful landscape, "3-2-1…"

"Sam? What are you…" Danny began.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO SAM! WHY?" Tucker shrieked. Yes, shrieked, like a little girl, "Danny get me out of here now!"

"Tuck? Why, what's wrong?" Danny asked, concerned at his friends reaction.

Sam then did the unthinkable. She broke out into a fit of pure, girly, laughter, "Danny… D-do you… remember w-what I… told you… HA… back in my room?" Sam choked out between gasps and more fits of laughter. Meanwhile the boys stood stock still, shocked beyond all comprehension. Sam never loses it, especially because of a little prank. Comprehension of the cause of Tucker's freak out dawned on Danny just as Tucker recovered enough to continue his tirade.

"YOU KNEW!" Tucker yelled, "You are killing my baby! ON PURPOSE!"

"Tuck, two minutes of low phone and internet reception will not kill you," Danny promised.

"Please Tucker?" Sam pulled her cutest pair of puppy dog eyes, "Stay for a bit. I want you guys both to see this,"

"Okay enough Sam. You're scaring me," Tucker leered, suspicion dripping in his words.

"Sammy? You okay?" Danny asked.

Sam instantly stopped what she was doing and growled, "Don't. Call. Me. Sammy."

"Yep she's back! Where you been? We missed you, Sam!" Tucker lightly punched Sam's shoulder.

"Ha ha guys," Sam sighed, "You couldn't have let me one moment of total unrequited girly lightness. Reminding me why I come alooone,"

"Sam…" Danny started.

"I said I'd have to punch you," Sam teased.

"What is it that makes you so happy here?" Danny asked.

"I… I fell in love…" Sam sighed wistfully.

"Oh. Then this is… I… who?" Danny had hundreds of emotions running through him. Anger, frustration, terror, sorrow, love, all over the spectrum. _No! She was my girl, my best friend, first. And you're out of time Fenton! Good job. You waited to long and she found another guy_. Danny berated himself.

"Oh my god," Sam gasped, "Guys! Shhh! Look!" Sam ran to the middle of the hill.

She's surrounded by the small meadow framed by the forest behind her and the small town outline in front of her. _She looks so small and fragile, but also like she belongs there. __It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen_, Danny's thoughts ran wild then stilled just trying to remember every detail, _Captivating? The word's not strong enough. None of them are._

**Sam's POV**

I felt it, the reason I keep coming back. The world was mine, for two seconds I was me. Everything felt right. I spread my arms wide and circled around once, my eyes closed. I no longer saw with my eyes but felt with my heart. The wind swirled around me, caressing me like a long lost friend, happy at my return. The feeling of my hair whipping around me gives me an adrenaline boost. I stopped to take in the breath taking moments in front of me. I look to the sky and see the full moon and un-obscured view of the stars. I gasp one more time, every time I see this it has the same effect. The darkness and beauty, every goth's dream. I feel giddy. I feel so small and wonder what's out beyond me. At the same time I feel like I am in the right spot, all my petty problems are so dumb compared to the huge world around me. Tonight isn't just for me though, I have to make them understand.

**Narrator's POV**

"Sam? I don't wanna interrupt. I mean I really don't want to interrupt," Tucker breaches delicately, "but, what are we looking at?"

A ghost of a smile spreads across Sam's lips, "Nothing, yet. Then the world," Sam turns slowly embracing every movement, her senses feeling increased. She holds both of her hands out to the boys.

_Move, Fenton, you can't stand and stare for the rest of your life! No matter how much you want to… God Fenton calm down and just take a look. She just told you this is the spot where some other guy took her heart. Make it quick and leave. God! She's happier than I've ever seen her and I had nothing to do with it._ Danny tries to calm his raving thoughts, to no avail.

"Danny?" Sam's light voice drifted to him and he saw that her and Tucker were holding hands. "You okay?" her beautiful face creased with worry lines.

He approached her and grabbed her hand, tingling at the contact, "I'm fine. Let's see what's so important," he wanted it to come out with more of a biting edge but it came out more deflated than anything.

Sam sighed in content, "First, I want you guys to close your eyes. I want you to totally surrender to thoughtlessness, shouldn't be hard," she teased, "Let the nature and feelings surround you. Don't think, feel."

Both boys wondered what was going to happen. Tucker was extremely excited. He knew whatever it was he was supposed to experience was sure to be amazing, nothing par excellence could make Sam act so different. Danny on the other hand was still apprehensive, he had waited to long and lost the love of his life to another guy, at this spot. He also felt he owed it to Sam to see what she experienced here.

Sam took the lead and closed her eyes first, then lifted their still joined hands up. The boys followed suit and let they're minds clear. At first nothing happened and they were starting to question their friend's sanity, but then…

The wind blew in just the right way and invaded their senses, which had suddenly heightened. The sounds, the smells, and the feel were indescribable and magnificent. Everything felt right and peaceful as they accepted their places in the world, even with their eyes closed the beauty of it was intoxicating.

"That's not even the best part. Now," Sam interjected, overjoyed at the reaction she was receiving, "Slowly tilt your heads up and open your eyes because… I fell in love…

With this,"

The boys did as she said eagerly, thinking, if that wasn't the best part they couldn't wait for better. The sight that greeted them pulled a gasp from the throats of the beholders. Above them they saw the largest and brightest glowing full moon they had ever seen, the radiant stars surrounding it framing the moon as though Van Gogh himself painted it. The universe stretched out before them, never ending. They realized just how small they are but how great it felt.

"Sam…" Danny gasped.

"That was amazing! Sam this is great!" Tucker gushed. The group separated and Sam walked a bit away.

"I'm glad you like it," Sam giggled.

"Like it? More like love it! I'm promise Sam, I will never eat meat again, in front of you that is," Tucker's smile was at least 1000 watts.

But it couldn't compare to Sam's, she jumped at Tucker and pulled him into the biggest hug they had ever shared, "Thank you Tucker," She giggled, "That means more to me than you know,"

Danny coughed, he didn't want her to hug anyone else that way. Even if it was just Tucker.

"Sam, not that I mind, but what has gotten into you? Oh, and Danny don't worry I won't steal your girl," Tucker got under both friends skin at once.

"First off, shut up Tucker," Sam laughed. Danny blushed, he was being a bit possessive, especially of a girl that wasn't even his. But you had to cut him some slack, he just found out the girl of his dreams didn't love someone else. He was so amazed at everything that had just happened and still a little hazy.

"Ha that's the Sam I know and love," Tucker jeered.

"Second," Sam continued, "It's just something this place does to me. I feel so happy and not like myself. I am so totally in love with this place. But you guys…. This is another one of my secrets, the way I act here, this place in general. If you tell anyone the way I act I will kill you. If you tell anyone about the spot… I will never talk to you again. It means that much to me, my only spot to be… vulnerably myself, alone,"

"Don't worry, Sam," Tucker assured casually slinging an arm over Sam's shoulder, "We would never tell anyone about this and couldn't be happier for you. We respect your space,"

"What's up with me? What about you, Tucker! What is this compassionate and understanding side?" Sam teased.

"What can I say," he breaks into another grin, "this place does something to me!"

Sam laughed lightly, then almost forgot she had one more thing to address, "Danny…"

Danny sighed, "Sam, I'm really happy for you. I couldn't take you away from this place, no matter how dangerous it is. It makes you so happy,"

Now it was Danny's turn for a bone-crushing hug, "Thank you, Danny, thank you!" Sam looked into his electric blue eyes and couldn't help feeling like the happiest girl ever. Danny gazed back and wanted time to stop all together, never wanting this moment to end.

"COUGH LOVEBIRDS COUGH!" Tucker said laughing so hard his sides hurt.

"We're not lovebirds!" Sam said blushing, but not in her usual urgency. Danny was blushing, but he didn't say anything at all.

"So you're not going to secretly follow me here are you?" Sam said her eyes trying to hide the panic, but Danny knew her to well.

"No Sam," Danny resigned himself to worry, "I can't take this from you," Danny went and opened his arms while closing his eyes, he walked to the center of the hill. He was oblivious to the world around him trying to work out everything he was feeling at the moment.

Danny was occupied therefore did not see the advancing ghost. He was carrying an extremely large ray gun, little did they know it was also one of the most powerful rays they would ever encounter. He aimed the ray gun at the halfa and was about to shoot. Even though the preoccupied ghost boy did not notice the new threat, Sam did. Her heart beat so quickly she was sure it would explode, she didn't know what to do. Until it was to late, then she knew what she had to do.

Sam jumped in between the powerful blast and it's target, Danny.

And it hit Sam right in the chest.

Danny turned just in time to see her hit while Tucker watched helpless.

Four screams were heard that night, each worse than the last. The first was of the ghost, who screamed in frustration of having missed his target. The next was of Tucker, filled with sorrow, as he watched his best friend being dealt a life-threatening blow. The third wasn't who'd you would expect, it was Sam's. She cried out purely because of physical pain, no emotions. Truthfully Sam wasn't scared. She would give her life for Danny, she knew one day she would. Ghost fighting meant putting her life at risk and she would protect Danny at all costs. The most pained was Danny's scream, pain much worse than physical. He had fear, sorrow, anger, regret, and all the pain possible for the human heart to hold.

Sam stood for a moment to stunned to move then screeched in pain and fell to the ground, the grass growing dark from the stains of her blood. Tucker hadn't been fast enough to stop her from jumping but did realize what she was going to do. A small feeling of pride swelled in his chest, overwhelmed by grief. The only thing he could do was run to her side and help her now. Danny on the other hand was filled with a blinding fury.

"I TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL TECHNOLOGY," the ghost who shot the ray gun, Technus, finally properly surveyed the scene and stopped his rant seeing who he had hit and the expression on the halfa's face. Technus had just enough time to utter, "Oops," before Danny attacked. Danny ran at him going ghost and blasting him as fast and as hard as he could. Technus managed to dodge the first few blast but didn't expect it when Danny tackled him to the ground. Danny just kept sending punches well after Technus went unconscious.

"Danny," Tucker whispered, seeing his progress not slow up he yelled, "DANNY! STOP! Just stop…" Tucker was so crushed. He thought of Sam as his sister and loved her like one. If Tucker was losing his mind he couldn't even begin to imagine what Danny was going through. He still couldn't let Danny do something he would later regret, being the hero he is.

"WHAT! WHY SHOULD I STOP? HE HURT SAM!" Danny was breathing heavily and slowed the assault.

"Would Sam want you to commit murder," Tucker whispered. Danny turned around when he heard Tucker's words then noticed his eyes were filled with tears, "Sam's… Sam's dying,"

Danny ran to Sam's side only to let out a sob. Her entire chest was burned severely and she was having a hard time breathing. The blood pooled around her was so wide that it had to be at least 4 pints. The little flesh she had left wasn't enough to stop her from bleeding out. As blood poured from her limp form and clumped in her hair she seemed too peaceful to be on the cusp of death.

"Sam. Don't worry I'm going to fly you to a hospital. You're going to be fine Sam. Don't worry, everything's going to be all right," Danny rushed trying to pick Sam up.

"No…" Sam struggled, "Stop,"

"Sam! What are you talking about!" the tears in his eyes were pouring out shamelessly now.

"I want," she went into a coughing fit, "I want to spend… the last… *cough cough* moments I have… with you guys, here,"

"No Sam! These are not your last moments don't talk like that. I know you're scared but I'm not letting you go that easily," Danny was sobbing and so was Tucker.

Sam pulled a weak smile, "That's the thing," she announced in her fading voice, "I'm not scared… wheezing… You guys are, but… I knew this… day would come… I swore to protect you," she gathered all the strength she had left to say the last part of her speech without interruption, "I couldn't think of a better way to go. I saved the day and I am sitting in my favorite place in the whole world with my two favorite people. Goodbye boys, I love you," Sam looked at both boys and the terror in their faces as she realized she couldn't make them understand, but she didn't regret anything in her life. She smiled once more and slowly closed her eyes.

"N-NO!" Danny screamed, "SAM! PLEASE!" Danny began to grab onto Sam's limp form for dear life.

"Danny stop," Tucker said, "Danny look at me! She still has a chance! If we get her to a hospital now, I don't care if she thinks this is the end I won't let it be. If we get a breathing tube in her fast enough and she has a blood transfusion she might make it! GO NOW!" Tucker instructed. There was no way in hell Tucker was going to let Sam go down like this.

"Come on, Sammy. Time to go," Danny said still crying uncontrollably. He picked up Sam's body and, trying to ignore the fact that he was going against her wishes, he flew her to the nearest hospital. Danny turned back to a human boy and ran through the hospital gathering gasps from those who saw him go by. A nurse finally saw and yelled for a gurney and doctor immediately.

"What happened!" the nurse asked in a near panic, then she noticed the look on the boys face, it wasn't panic, it was pure sorrow, the most heart-broken look she had ever seen, "We will do what we can to save her. Hand her to me," she saw him hesitate and gave him a sad smile, "We can't save her unless you let go,"

"Please… take care of her," Danny replied to the nurse as he put Sam on the gurney.

"Don't worry," the nurse replied, she knew she shouldn't do this, "you can come with her for now,"

Danny was surprised and very appreciative; he knew that was against the rules, "Thank you,"

Danny followed the team pushing Sam's gurney into the nearest room hooking her up to several different tubes and machines. Danny's eyes started to water again and he couldn't believe he might be losing Sam, there was still so much he had to tell her, "What's her name?" the nurse asked.

"Samantha Manson, she's lost a lot of blood. You have to help her," Danny choked.

"We're trying," the doctor cut in, "Who are you?"

"I'm Danny Fenton," Danny replied.

"Sorry, only family in the room," doctor instructed.

Danny panicked; he couldn't leave Sam like this, "Please! I'm her best friend in the entire world and I'm in love with her!" he begged.

The doctor sighed, "What blood type are you?" As the doctor asked Danny that question the unthinkable happened.

The fifteen-year-old Sam Manson's heart monitor flat lined.

The gothic, ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, was dead. Danny's best friend was gone.

"SAM!" Danny screamed, in a wreck, as he jumped to get closer to her. Two male nurses were holding him back.

The doctor's in the room began their efforts trying to bring her back.

"Listen the only thing you can do for her now is give blood. What is your blood type!" the doctor asked.

Danny calmed just long enough to say, "I have O blood!"

The doctor was relieved, "The universal donor, nurse hurry and get that boys blood,"

Danny was dragged from the room and was now having blood drawn when the nurse asked, "Can you tell me how to contact her family?" the nurse took down all the phone numbers Danny gave her, "If you don't mind my asking, What happened?"

Danny simply replied, "She saved my life,"

"You really love her," the nurse stated it like it was a known fact but Danny nodded anyway.

"She means the world to me and I can't lose her. Please you have to save her," Danny begged, tears began pooling in his eyes once more.

"We'll try our best," the nurse began and her heart broke at the words that came out her mouth next, "but she doesn't have a very good chance of making it out of this,"

(LINE BREAK)

**Danny's POV**

I still remember that day like yesterday. Her family rushes into the waiting room, Tucker, his folks and mine in tow, and I stop them from screaming their heads off at the poor receptionist. I told them that Sam was caught in the crossfire of a ghost fight and got hit by an extremely powerful laser. I conveniently forget to mention that the ghost was aiming for me. Her parents start to cry and talk about how they should have accepted her, how horrible they are. We all talked about how special Sam is to us and about how strong she is. Only then did we realize that Sam is not as indestructible as we would all like her to be and won't be around forever. We realized all the things we wanted to say and do with her. Everyone has regrets and no one is ready for her to go, even if she is. I haven't talked to Samantha Manson, my best friend and love, in one month and three days. This has been the loneliest time of my life. She isn't in her room every morning so I could pick her up, she isn't in school to tell me to do my homework, and I can't see her eat some veggie whatever at lunch. It's as though the world decided to stand still, the populars haven't picked on kids lately, the ghosts have decided to stay away so there's nothing to do but homework, and even Tucker won't go near any meat. I only now realize Sam effected every part of my life. Now that she isn't there, it's lonely. I want Sam back, now. I need to talk to Sam and I can't. I think about how much I took Sam for granted. Why? Sam, Sam, Sam, is all I can think about and she can't think at all…

I went to visit Sam today. Again. I spend everyday after school just sitting next to her. I miss her. I think about how she would reply to what I would tell her about my day. To the fact that the populars are quiet she would say something along the lines of, _Wow I should leave more often_. I cry, I don't care who sees me. It hurts knowing she can't make fun of how much I'm crying. Knowing she's so weak and so lifeless really sucks. I'm at home right now. The news comes on.

_In other news, a ghost attacked fifteen-year-old Samantha Manson over one month ago. The young girl is a local Amity Park resident and straight A student at Casper High School. She has brain dead for 15 days. Entering her second month of her coma doctor's and family members are discussing taking her off of the life support._

I have to keep reminding myself that Sam is not dead. She is in a coma and I have to hold out hope that she will come back. I have tried going into her body but I can't find her. Usually when I overshadow people I feel like I have to push them aside to take over, I can't feel Sam at all. Her parents are making her funeral arrangements. It's sickening, Tucker's told me again and again to give up. He says that overshadowing Sam just confirms that she isn't in there. Take her off life support and give up. Over my dead body. They have a snowball's chance in hell of getting me to agree to that. They think I'll give up eventually, I won't. Sam never gave up on me, why would I give up on her?

**Narrator's POV**

The room is white, with white furniture. There is a small figure laying in a lump in the bed, so fragile, hooked up to so many machines. Sam Manson has never looked so broken, her raven black hair being the only color on her. Danny is sitting next to the hospital bed where Sam's heart is beating because of a machine. The doctor comes in and sees the same boy that has been sitting in the same spot for the last two month's.

"Time to go, son," the doctor, Dr. Drake, addresses Danny.

"What? Visiting hours aren't over yet," Danny says confused.

"It's not time for you to go. It's time for her to go," Dr. Drake whispers solemnly.

"What…" Danny begins, then he understands, "No… NO! You can't, you…"

"I can and I will. Her parents just signed the form and said I have to do it immediately," Dr. Drake had to hold firm, death was part of the job and he knew this girl wasn't coming back, "I'm sorry, we have to pull the plug. You'll be okay,"

"No, STOP!" as Danny was about to jump the poor man, two security guards grabbed Danny and pulled him back.

Danny was just about to go ghost. As fast as he could the doctor pulled the plug. The room went absolutely silent, you could almost hear Danny's heartbeat. Everybody watched as Sam's heart rate began to decline rapidly. Now that a machine wasn't pushing Sam's body she was dying. Danny's agonized cries could be heard throughout the building.

"NO! SAM! Please… please Sam you can't go yet! I can't do it without you. You're too strong! Sam!" Danny kept calling to her lifeless body until…

Sam flat-lined. For the last time.

Following procedure the doctor muttered, "I'm calling it, time of death, 7:24,"

"SAM! NO! SAM DON'T" Danny breaks free of the guards and runs to Sam's side. He yells, "Please Sam! I… I love you!" Danny chokes down the sobs, "You can't leave yet. I'm not strong enough," he whispers.

A small beep was heard in the room.

Danny looked up bleakly, "What… What was that?"

The doctor looked stunned, "Talk to her again, now!"

Danny was confused but, hearing the urgency in the doctor's voice, obeyed his command, "Sam, you left such an impact. Tucker won't go near meat,"

**Beep**

Danny kept going, "The populars aren't picking on anyone. The ghosts won't attack because they're so scared,"

**Beep Beep**

"I've had nothing to do but homework," Danny said with more urgency.

**Beep Beep**

Silence

**Beep**

"You're parents are so sad Sam and regret so much. They wanted to put red roses next to your bed…"

**Beep Beep**

"I said no, black roses or nothing. I can't lose you Sam. I love you…" Danny gave it his last ditch effort, not daring to hope.

**Beep Beep Beep**, went Sam's heart monitor.

Silence… then more silence.

Then finally, **Beep Beep Beep Beep**.

"Get me an I.V. drip going now," the doctor instructed to a nurse passing by.

"Sam…" Danny breathed. He was so overcome with joy and to confused to realized he was being pulled out of the room again. _Who cares! Sam's ALIVE! I didn't lose her! I didn't lose her…_

**Sam's POV**

_What the heck is going on! Where am I? I should get up. OOOOOOOOWWWWWW! NOPE, MOVING IS NOT A GOOD THING! Gotta get my head on straight. Wait? Am I… Am I in a hospital? What's… Uuugh… Now I remember, so what am I doing here? _Sam lifts her sheets to see that her whole upper torso is covered in a thick gauze. _Where is everybody?_ Right on cue the doctor walked in, when he saw his patient was finally awake, a large smile spread over his face.

"You're a bit of a miracle," the doctor said.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused and disoriented. Um… who are you?" Sam asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, how rude, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Drake, the doctor taking care of you during your stay," he held out his hand so Sam could shake it.

Sam accepted the out stretched hand and inquired, "What happened?"

"Well a young man brought you in and said that you were caught in the crossfire of a ghost fight. You were very badly hurt and that boy was about to lose his mind," Dr. Drake relayed, giving Sam a small smile.

"Oh… Sorry, last question, Where are my family and friends?" Sam questioned, upset that no one was waiting for her, but not surprised.

"The young man named Danny should be here any minute now and your parents had to run a few errands," just as Dr. Drake finished, Danny walked into the room.

"How is she today, Doc?" Danny asked. He made his way over to one side of the room and made himself comfortable as though it was a daily occurrence. Which, unknown to Sam, it was.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, Danny?" Dr. Drake declared.

Danny was confused, Sam still hadn't come out of her coma, so how was he supposed to… the doctor's words finally sunk in and Danny's head snapped over to where Sam was sitting, "Sam…" he stated, disbelief thick in his voice.

"Hey, Danny. You mind telling me what the hell happened?" Sam asked, "Also, why my torso hurts so much,"

"Oh my god. SAM!" Danny pulled Sam into a death-inducing hug and told her how much he missed her.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment," Dr. Drake smiled, a feeling of happiness washing over him from witnessing the scene. He was going to call his wife for lunch and take her out for dinner this evening, "Oh and Danny? You're crushing her,"

"Sam, don't ever scare me like that again," Danny added as he let go of Sam then dived into the re-telling of the eventful night that put Sam in this position.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Sam clarified casually, "So how long have I been out for?"

"Sam! How can you be so calm about this? You've been in a coma for almost three months now!" Danny cries out, exasperatedly.

"Three months? Wow, that sucks. I'm gonna have so much homework," Sam continued as though she had only suffered a minor paper cut.

"Homework! Sam!" Danny was flabbergasted and at a loss for words.

"Please Danny, don't argue with me," at that moment Sam's parents could be seen walking down the hallway.

"This conversation isn't over, Sam," Danny was speechless at the moment anyway.

"I had a feeling," Sam gave Danny a sad smile and turned to her parents, who had just entered the room, "Hey mom, Hey dad,"

"Oh Samantha!" Pamela, Sam's mother, shrieked.

"Sammykins!" her father, Jeremy, exclaimed.

The rest of the evening went similarly. Sam had a lot of visitor's going in and out of the room. Danny never got a moment alone with her. Sam was touched and slightly annoyed. She had laughed when Dash and Paulina came in awkwardly and said how sorry they were.

"They haven't bullied anyone since you were hurt," Danny absentmindedly chatted in front of her parents.

"Really? I should get hurt more often!" she joked.

"No. You shouldn't," Danny stated, emotionless.

"I think I remember you saying something like that. I thought it was a dream but you told me some other stuff so I bet I just made it up and some of it came true!" Sam laughed.

"Really? What all did you here?" Danny was afraid she had heard him confess that he loved her. _But she doesn't think it was real, so I have nothing to worry about… Or do I want her to know it was real?_

"Um… Sam?" Danny broached.

"Yeah?" just then more visitors walked in, "Later?" Sam asked, an apologetic look gracing her features.

"Hey, guys, how do you know Sam?" Danny asked the newcomers.

"Well actually," answered the first, he was a boy around Sam's age and had midnight hair with soft brown eyes, "I'm the only one who knows her, and this is my brother, also known as my ride. I'm not sure if Sam even remembers me but I thought it was worth a shot,"

"Sorry, I don't know who you are. I'm still a little hazy right now," Sam wasn't hazy she just didn't want to be rude. But then she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that this person wasn't lying.

"Maybe this will make you remember," the stranger said as he approached Sam's hospital bed, "Hey Sammy, wanna smooch?" he pulled Sam into a quick, rough kiss, "That's my Sammykins,"

"Hunter?" Sam said, she couldn't believe her eyes, "Is… is that you?"

"I knew you could never forget me!" the boy said, overly excited for a moment, "Fake-out-make-out's are our specialty!"

Danny stood shocked, not only did some random guy come and kiss Sam but he also added that fake-out-make-outs weren't special and just for himself and Sam. He was about to rip this guy apart. He felt hurt and almost betrayed. He always thought that was something special between them.

"Hunter!" Sam laughed and threw her arms around the boy, "Oh, God! I thought I would never see you again!"

"I promised you, Sammy," Hunter said more seriously, "She'd be so happy to know you kept her shoes," Hunter smiled, noticing that Sam had kept the beat up flip-flops, now sitting by her hospital bed.

"I could never were anything else to the spot," Sam sighed, "H-how is she?"

"Let's not talk about that now. So why don't I bust you out of this place,"

"You have no idea how much I want to get out of here! But my busting out day's are behind me," Sam laughed along with Hunter as though it was an inside joke.

"Awww, come on Sammykins, you can't tell me you've gone soft," Hunter teased.

"Never!" Sam gasped, "Actually I would love to take you up on that offer,"

"Yes! Sam 'The Man' Manson is back in action!" Hunter jeered.

"I'm to surrounded at the moment though," Sam planned, "How about you just come visit me in Amity Park, at my house. Break me out of there? I'll be on house arrest 'till I'm 30!" Sam pulled him in for another hug, "God, I've missed you," she whispered.

"Me too, Sammy, me too," Hunter sighed then released Sam, "See ya around?"

"If you can catch me," Sam replied.

"Just try and keep up, kid," Hunter returned. Another inside joke between the two of them.

Danny sat aside watching the intimate scene unfold and found himself growing angrier and angrier. _Who does he think he is! That's my Sam! Wait, not my Sam. Just another secret._

Hunter and his brother exited the room as her parents walked in.

"Who was that, honey?" her mother asked.

"Oh, him? Just… an old friend," Sam smiled to herself, a soft, happy smile.

Danny was getting more and more upset by the minute.

"What do you mean by old friend?" Danny leered, venom in his tone.

"Danny?" Sam was thrown of by his tone of voice, "What happened?"

"What! You just… and he… We're obviously not as close as I thought we were," Danny finished. Sam's parents were staring at Danny, questioning his outburst.

"Danny…" Sam began.

"Save it," with that said, Danny left the room. His world was turned upside down. He knew so little about Sam and had just gotten her back, only to be ignored the whole time.

"Ugh," Sam groaned, a bit aggravated by the halfa's mood swings.

LINEBREAK

**Narrator's POV**

_Finally out of that stupid hospital. I was only there for two day's after I got out of the coma but gosh it felt like forever. Mmm, my bed feels so good. Well, let's see. Night time! I want to go… to Hideaway Hill. Especially if Danny and his foul mood come looking for me!_

Sam Manson was currently atop her favorite hill, sitting, watching her favorite view when suddenly she felt an icy chill run down her spine.

"Danny! You promised!" Sam shrilled.

"Sam, I have to talk to you," Danny let go of his invisibility and turned back to Fenton.

"Fine, Danny, what is so important!" Sam snapped.

"Who's the guy?" Danny asked, not getting to the point right away.

"A friend Danny. That's not what you came to talk about. Or if it is leave," Sam forcefully injected.

"Why did you do it?" Danny whispered. He didn't beat around the bush anymore as he sat next to Sam in the middle of the hill.

"I had to, my job is to protect you," Sam didn't mince words either. If Danny truly wanted the unsugar-coated version, he would get it.

"Sam! I'm the one with the ghost powers! It's my job to protect you," Danny explained.

"While you're so busy protecting everybody else, you forget yourself sometimes Danny. That's why Tucker and I are there. We fight for you so you can fight for everybody else," Sam tried to make her over-protective best friend understand.

"I can handle a lot more than you can! If the ray had hit me I would have been less effected than you," he countered.

"He was aiming for your head Danny. It was a no mercy shot," Sam solemnly retold, "One hit and you would've been gone. That's not ok, I had to do it,"

"No you didn't! You could've told me to get out of the way," Danny was getting hysterical.

"And what if you didn't move in time! You'd be dead Danny! I couldn't handle that," Sam whispered, her voice failing her.

"How do you think I felt? I did lose you, twice!" Danny yelled, "I _can't_ handle it!"

"Danny," Sam sighed, trying to be rational, "Think about it as a game of chess,"

"Excuse me?" the ghost boy was beyond puzzled.

"In chess you have to be logical and reasonable, you also have to understand that casualties happen. You have to sacrifice the pawns, be cautious of the Queen, but at all costs protect the King. It's the only way to win," Sam reasoned, she looked straight into Danny's eyes for the first time that night. His blue eyes were so pained but she found she couldn't look away, "The king is always afraid of losing his Queen but she will do anything to protect her king,"

"The King will fight along side the Queen. Why do you think the King is so useless after the Queen is gone? That's when the game is over. He's too depressed to fight anymore, he really loved her you know," Danny whispered, staring straight back into Sam's amethyst orbs_. If only she knew what she meant to me._

"He needs to stay strong until the end and understand that she knew what she was getting herself into. I wasn't scared Danny, I had accepted that as my fate, you're the King in this game and I have to protect you," Sam sincerely replied, "I'm just a pawn Danny, and one day you'll find you're Queen, she'll charge into battle with you and give anything to keep you safe,"

"Sam…" Danny said, "I couldn't take it if I lost you, I wouldn't be able to keep fighting. You're not just a pawn,"

"But I still will eventually need to give myself up for you and I will be happy to. Danny please understand that that is the reason I fight. The King will not go down on my watch or Tucker's. There's nothing you can do to convince us otherwise," Sam argued.

"I can't lose you or Tucker! You're my Queen, Sam! I won't fight without you!" Danny yelled, then as his expression softened he pulled Sam into the most passionate kiss he had ever shared with her. His mind exploded as he felt her lips against his. _So soft, so heavenly._

_Is Danny… is Danny kissing me? I'm so confused! He's my best friend! Oh God it feels so good having him so close to me, so right! I can't, he's just vulnerable. He thought he lost me and doesn't really feel this way. Well, might as well enjoy this kiss and cut it off._

Fireworks exploded in each teen's minds and blew them away. Danny felt Sam stiffen at first then relax into him. Both of their eyes fluttered closed. Her lips began moving against his, he felt as though he was in pure ecstasy. He held her waist as he felt her hands travel up and tangle themselves into his black locks. He pulled her closer and she pushed into him, he ended up laying back with her straddling him, the kiss deepening. He tentatively prodded her bottom lip with his tongue asking for permission to continue further. She granted him access and their tongues entered each other's mouths. Swirling around, each person battling for dominance in the kiss. His hands traveled to her hips as her hands lightly played up and down his chest. She broke the kiss for a moment as she traveled downward, kissing his jaw line. Making her way down his neck she stopped at the spot where his neck meets his shoulder and started kissing gently, eliciting a moan from the blue eyed boy. Next she started to suck gently on the area getting more adventurous as he was getting more turned on. As she realized she had taken it to far, Sam pulled away. A grunt escaped Danny's lips, disappointed that her warmth had been withdrawn.

Sam chuckled then mentally berated herself for letting it go that far. Danny just smiled, he still hadn't opened his eyes, and whispered, "I love you, Sam,"

Sam had always wanted to here those words and now that she finally had she would have to tell him they weren't true. _Life is so unfair, _"I can't do this Danny," Sam stood and Danny snapped to attention, he had a terrified look in his eyes, "I'm sorry but you don't love me,"

_What is she talking about of course I love her and from the way she responded to that kiss I'm pretty sure she at least likes me! _"Sam, of course I do! I'm pretty sure I know how I feel," Danny assured.

"Danny please just listen," the gothic girl rationalized, "You lost me and are afraid of losing me, that's the only reason you're doing this. You love what I did, but you don't love me, this is hard because part of me really likes the attention but…"

"Sam trust me, I love you," Danny said, "It's not just because of what you did,"

"Danny…" Sam began, "If that's true then you'll wait. Wait until this excitement wears off and until you understand that even if I meant something more to you… I still wouldn't hesitate to give my life for you,"

"I'll wait for as long as you want Sam but understand that I will never accept that you have a need to die for me," he stood to face Sam. Danny was partially relieved that she didn't reject him but still refused to see her side of their argument.

"Danny, you are so stubborn sometimes," Sam countered.

"So… really, who is that guy?" Danny had a hard time letting that go.

"He is just a friend, I don't like him. I will probably never see him again; he's extremely good at disappearing. Don't ask me to remember. Also Danny? Don't _**ever**_ ask me about that boy again," Sam sternly and a little harshly demanded.

"Do… do you… l-like me?" Danny asked. He felt like a fool for forgetting to ask. He grabbed her hands and looked deep in her eyes.

Sam closed her eyes, turned around, and began to walk away down the hill towards home. As soon as she was sure that Danny was out of earshot she whispered, "So much," she opened her eyes and held back the tears threatening to spill over, firm in her resolve.

Danny stood stunned; he didn't know what to think. So many secrets, so many questions.

LINEBREAK

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Done finally! What did you think! I thought it was okay, but not one of my best writing pieces. Please pm me if you find any mistakes throughout the piece or got confused during any of it! A lot happened during it and it got confusing at some points so let me know if you want me to clarify. Anywhoo so tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Horrid? Amazing? I hope you like it! It is officially 10,000 words on Microsoft Word and 25 pages! Longest one chapter I have ever had! Now I have a question, I set up a ton of stuff so that there could be a series. If you want me to continue just tell me in your review. Yes that means you have to review! Mwahahaha! I'm evil! Love you guys!<strong>

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg I have been gone waaaaay longer than I thought and I can't apologize enough for that! Please forgive me! It's okay if you don't though if I were you guys I would more than likely kick my butt. Of course I would much rather prefer receiving cookies! Nothing? Didn't think so…**

**Ok so I basically have to rush and get this done cuz I have to get some other ideas down tonight before my head explodes. I'm also listening to ACDC, Highway to Hell, (which I don't own, duh!) and if any of you know me, my writing is always affected by the music I'm listening to. I am so into loud hard rock and my mother hates it. I'm okay with that. She used to do the same to her parents lol. I love you karma. Anywhooo I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you did the last one but I highly doubt it. **

**Back by popular demand,**

**Talk About the End**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:**

**I… I… I can't do it! I have not a penny to my name and but a comb in my pocket so sue me all you want. Unless you desperately need a comb you won't get anything worth suing for. But that lengthy process? Ugh! Fine. I dntwndnyfntm. I don't own dnyfntm. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Happy now? Good, Great, Perfect, Fantaaastic, can I get on to the story now? Oh or Rebel Without A Cause, *james dean faint***

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Sam Manson awoke from her coma. Tucker is back to eating meat, the populars pick on others again, and the ghost attacks are small and steady. Everything wasn't completely normal yet, though. Sam was currently getting ready to walk to school with her friends and have the awkward conversations occurring since her injury. Nothing had been the same, as Danny had feared if he told Sam how he felt. Although Danny felt it was more than that, she was distracted. The populars stayed away from Sam, the ghost's were careful not to hurt her, and Tucker was sure never to eat meat near Sam. Danny and Sam acted as though nothing had occurred between them. Danny was sure not to ask any questions that required a serious answer. Their days were filled with meaningless conversation; Sam telling Danny to do his homework, Sam being bored while ghost fighting, and Tucker going on about his PDA.<p>

It was another normal day as the trio walked to school, "Hey guys, guess what!" Tucker commented.

"New update for your PDA software?" Sam guessed.

"No! I… Oh wait, yeah you're right," Tucker nervously chuckled.

Sam laughed lightly, "Yeah I thought so, Tuck," he smiled sheepishly, "So Danny, did you do your homework last night?"

"Well, define do and define homework," Danny joked.

"Didn't think so," Sam smiled.

They were currently crossing the street when a guy on a motorcycle zoomed by them nearly hitting them.

"Hey! Watch it punk," Sam screamed.

"Sorry," he mumbled from under his helmet. The trio started walking away when the stranger spoke again, "Hey beautiful, take your top off,"

"Excuse me!" Sam shouted, the group was shocked.

"Well, I am a player," the boy laughed removing his helmet, "At least that's what you always used to tell me,"

Sam squealed like a little girl as she threw her arms around the boy. The boy returned the hug and laughed while saying, "I told you I promised, Sammy,"

"I wouldn't call her Sammy if I were you. She hates it when people call her that," Tucker advised, walking up to the bizarre sight.

"Really?" the stranger raised an eyebrow at Sam, "Well would you like me to stop Miss Sam?"

"No!" Sam's eye's were the size of saucers, "I mean don't" Sam whispered, embarrassed.

"So? Who are you?" Danny seethed.

"Sammykins, you want to elaborate," the stranger teased.

"Danny, this is the boy from the hospital, Hunter," Sam introduced the boys to one another.

"You never told them about the past did you," Hunter questioned.

Sam frowned, "I never thought I'd see you again," Sam looked to the ground, "The last few memories aren't very good either. I haven't had the easiest time talking about it,"

"Well, some are, right?" Hunter asked.

"Of course! I… really miss you guys," the individualist stated.

"You want to tell me what is going on?" Danny asked.

The ghost boy was ignored, "Hey you wanna hang out today?" Hunter inquired.

"I would love to but I gotta get to school," Sam laughed.

"I don't remember that ever stopping you before," Hunter accused.

"Like I said, those days are over. Please don't be upset," Sam said.

"Hey, no worries. Change doesn't upset me, everybody changes. It just kinda stinks remembering who you used to be," he looked almost crestfallen, then looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "But when I tell the guys that Sam 'The Man' is soft they're not gonna believe me," Hunter chuckled.

"I'm not soft! I have missed those days. Maybe just once more, for old times sake," Sam agreed, "Plus, I love your bike! Harley Davidson Regal, 92 right?"

"Absolutely!" Hunter beamed, "Glad to see you still know you're bikes. Here put on your helmet,"

"The one we bought anticipating this moment, all those years ago! I can't believe you still have it. Now I _have_ to take a ride," Sam had the biggest smile on her face.

"Sam! Are you seriously thinking about ditching! You can't, that's not like you! I won't let you," Danny stated.

"Not like her?" Hunter asked, "You obviously know nothing about Sammy. Since when do you let people boss you around Sammykins?" Hunter was holding back a laugh.

"Sammy and Sammykins and ditching? Wow, Sam that's… different," Tucker laughed nervously.

"Sorry guys, one day off school won't kill me," Sam was staring at Hunter as though she was afraid if she looked away he would disappear, then shot a pointed glance at Danny and added, "And no one controls me,"

Sam hopped on the bike and Hunter said, "Don't worry, Dan was it, it's not dangerous. I mean, she has a helmet,"

And at that moment the motorcycle sped away.

"I don't understand what just happened," Tucker was beyond confused.

"Sam ditched us, what more of an explanation do you need," Danny snapped.

"Whoa, what was that about? She didn't ditch us she just wanted to hang out with a friend she hasn't seen in a while. It's not like she can't afford to miss just one day of school. She's missed, what, one day before? Through all of middle and high school? Just calm down, Danny," Tucker was convinced that Danny was blowing things out of proportion and he wanted to stop some ridiculous tirade before it started. For some reason he just couldn't put up with Danny's moodyness. Usually Tucker backed up Danny but not this time. To him, Sam was his sister and Tucker new Danny took Sam's condition and situatioin badly but so did he. So soon after she woke up Tucker just couldn't handle Danny giving Sam any grief. He was also unaware that Danny had spilled his guts to Sam so that made him think he never would. Honestly, Tucker was just overall pissed and tired, so he overreacted. He would get over it.

"Whatever, man," Danny was convinced Tucker would see it his way, he always did. Tucker was his last hope and that was now crushed, "Aren't you at all upset that she has apparently kept her whole past from us. A whole side of her we never knew!" Danny nearly shouted.

"We never asked," Tucker turned on his heel and continued down the sidewalk to Casper High.

* * *

><p>Sam felt so happy. She felt so much more alive than she had since she woke up from her coma. She understood why everyone kept a close eye on her. She still got a little winded sometimes, to be perfectly honest, but she would never tell them that. Ever since she awoke she was sheltered and she had enough of it. Danny was even more protective of her, which she didn't even think was possible. But enough about all of that, all she wanted to think about was the wind rushing past her and the motor pulsing under her. Also, of course, the guy sitting in front of her. She was convinced she would never see him again. He brought memories along with him that she still can't bring herself to confront. For a long time she was glad he was so good at disappearing but then… she really wanted to see him again, all of them. She was sure he would never come around. Now all she could do was thank whatever brought him back. Then another thought hit her. Where were they going? She remembered how fun he was but also how reckless. She was too, but she had grown up since them. Something told her Hunter hadn't done the same. He'd always be the same old Hunter, kid at heart. That was what she missed most about him, his stability, his dependability, and his give 'em hell attitude. (AN: wink wink ;) ) He would always be the same and never thought twice about anything. That's also what she hated the most. Nothing that ever happened was a big enough deal to him. There was no problem that couldn't be fixed by either duct tape or shrugging it off. She couldn't spend her whole life being a rebel without a cause, even if he could. Although, every once in a while, well, it's just an amazing escape from life. He pulled up at the Nasty Burger and Sam wondered how he knew about their usual hang out.<p>

They both got off the bike and took off their helmets, "What do ya think?"

"How did you know this was my usual hang out?" Sam inquired. Had he been keeping tabs on her? That was too creepy to even think about.

"Um, what are you talking about? I just tried to find the place I thought you'd hate the most? Aren't you still an ultra (ultra-recyclo-vegetarian)? This place is the very personification of the government overworking people and killing millions of poor defenseless animals then deep frying them and slapping them on a plate," Hunter stood shocked all the while thinking, _She couldn't have changed that much, could she?_, "I picked this place for jokes Sam,"

"Wow you _still_ know me way to well," Sam was so pleased with his response.

"Ok now you've really got me confused. If you hate this place why did you say it's where you usually hang out?" Hunter was seriously having a hard time keeping up with the conversation.

"I definitely hate this place. It's just," Sam sighed, realizing that if she told him the truth it would make her friends look bad, "I just put up with it. It's the cheapest place around,"

"Since when did the monetarily gifted Manson's care about the cost of a good meal?" Hunter laughed, "Wait, Sam, did something happen to your fortune while I was away? That you actually do have to watch for cash?" Worry lines creased his face.

_Glad he's capable of worry, _Sam smiled to herself, "No Hunter, don't sweat it. I will forever be filthy rich. Okay?"

"Okay so then you're lying to me. Why the heck do you really hang around here?" Hunter was not going to give up, he was also stubborn.

"Well, my friends," Sam began.

"Oh, great, it's those duds (yes duds not dudes. As in lame-o's or boring. Just clearing that up! Lol) who are causing this problem?" he said in a serious tone. Sam looked shocked and started to get a little pissed but Hunter soon grinned like crazy and said, "Kidding! Man I haven't lost my touch, have I?" He was always knew the very best ways to get under her skin.

Oh man that smile, it always seems to reach his eyes and light up his face. That was another thing Sam had missed, his smile was so contagious, "Don't do that," she playfully punched his shoulder, "and let me finish! Anyway, they do have to watch their money and they're not ultra's. I have to admit I begged them for a whole month to take their business somewhere else because I hate this place so much. Nothing worked and there really isn't too much of a better alternative so I put up with it,"

Hunter began to laugh hysterically.

"What the heck?" Sam joined in anyway.

"I'm sorry but seriously? You are so soft!" Hunter wiped the tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard, "I can't believe it,"

"I am not soft!" Sam yelled.

"Whatever Sammy," Hunter poked, "Let's ditch this joint, babe,"

"You've got it," Sam slipped on her helmet and slipped back into her former self for just a bit…

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! FINIS <strong>

**For now…**

**I know things are really confusing as of right now but I just wanted to give you some characteristics of my OC Hunter and don't worry if you can stick with me I promise more will be revealed as we go. This was more of a short filler chapter but reviews are more than appreciated. R&R!**


End file.
